


The Nicest People

by Annarchy21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Death, F/M, Raging Charlie, asshole angel, charlastor as background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annarchy21/pseuds/Annarchy21
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying “The nicest people are the scariest motherfuckers when they’re angry”? Well, the Hazbin Hotel residents are about to learn firsthand what it means for a good person to rage.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 407





	The Nicest People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I thought of this little snippet on the fly. Please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this little one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Have you ever heard the saying “the nicest people are the scariest motherfuckers when they’re angry”? Well, Angel Dust had never really thought much about it over his century of existence. However, on this particular day, that would all change.

Angel, even having grown up in a crime family, never thought much about that old saying. His family were scary to  _other_ people. Hell, Valentino was scary, but he was never nice in the first place! 

Charlie though, the demoness who had brought him off the street after pissing off Valentino one too many times, who had actually cared about him and did her best to help him, was the kindest person in his little world. He didn’t so much as breathe a word of his appreciation to anybody, but he knew that Charlie knew he cared about her. Angel likes to think that his small affections and their Friday night “movie and cuddle” tradition they had started over the last few years showed her that much. 

That being said, Angel had seen nearly every emotion pass over the demoness’s face. Joy, sadness, fear, anxiety, she even got annoyed sometimes! But the only emotions he had never seen in those impossibly wide doe eyes, that now were narrowed slits, was disgust and... 

**Pure** , **carnal** , _**rage**_. After all, Angel and most of the others thought that such a thing was impossible. 

Until that is, today, during this years purge. An angel had barged into the hotel lobby where everyone was crowded together, Alastor trying to comfort Charlie with wacky little songs, or cute little cheek kisses. The other occupants were there seeking comfort either in the presence of those who had become their friends, or in the cheap booze that Husker mixed up. Angel and Vaggie in particular were there to help Alastor comfort their friend and boss. 

When the angel had burst through the front door, there had been a dead silence that permeated the room. Every sinner froze, eyes wide, unsure of the reason for its presence. 

Charlie, teary eyed as she was, was the first to step forward, asking if one of the sinners had been redeemed, and if not, why they were here. 

The angel had cocked its head, mask firmly in place, and its simple reply had been what sent Charlie off the deep end, “Redeemed? No, I’m simply here to take care of a vermin problem.”

Before anyone could process that an angel actually just  _ fucking spoke _ , Charlie was already in front of it, nose to nose. Her hair had broken from its usual band and was flaring wildly, her horns, instead of pointing straight to the ceiling, were twice their normal width and curled backwards like her mothers, her irises poison yellow, and her sclera glowing bloody red. Her teeth, while still a gleaming white, were even sharper than Alastor’s, “Then get. Out. Before I show you why I’m the next in line for the Fallen Throne.”

“Move, demon. This is a job, nothing more.”

Charlie snarled before moving faster than any of the sinners could track, wrapping her clawed hand around the angel’s throat before bodily throwing him back out the front doors. 

All of the residents of the hotel were still in shock, but snapped out of it quickly when Charlie began walking forward slowly, changing even more with each step. Her height beginning to rival Alastor’s, and three pairs of black feathered wings sprouting from her back, each wing tip decorated in a gleaming talon, the end feathers sharp as blades, ripping apart her shirt and leaving her in only a bralette with her suspenders. 

As Charlie walked outside the hotel, everyone had rushed forward to watch from the doors, Alastor being the only sinner bold enough to walk outside. 

“Hey Smiles, what do you think is gonna happen? I’ve never seen Charlie this fuckin pissed before.”

Alastor couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. His smile hurt his cheeks, “Why, my effeminate friend, I do believe that we are about to witness the death of an angel,” he paused, “You might even say that they’ll be _angel dust_ soon enough!” 

Angel rolled his eyes at the horrible pun on his name. Before anything else could be said though, they all heard a groan from the ground where the angel laid. The sounds of screams around them nearly drowning it out. All eyes returned to the fight about to start before them. 

Charlie allowed the angel to stand, her eyes casting an eerie orange glow upon the white dressed being. She stood tall, elegance emanating from her even in all her fury. 

“How dare an abomination such as you lay hands on me!” 

“Correction: it was only one hand. And it laid upon you for threatening me and  _** MINE ** _ .”

And suddenly the ground around the two erupted, magma and hellfire whipped into a frenzy by the Princess’s temper. 

Angel noticed another movement out of the corner of his eye, Vaggie had finished whispering something to Razzle and Dazzle, and the two disappeared into the shadows. 

Charlie stretches out her wings for the first time in centuries and felt something inside her sigh with relief. ‘ _ This is what you were  born to do. This is what you were meant for. Destruction. Razing the world. Punishing sinners _ ’

Charlie’s snarling grin could cut diamonds at this point. She could sense everything around her. Each angel that was invading  her territory. Trying to hurt  her people. 

It was time they leave. 

Just as the angel reached for their weapon, Charlie moved. She sprung forth with all the fury of a tempest. Two sets of wings helped propel her, the third set reaching forth alongside her claws, ready to slice into holy flesh. 

The residents of the hotel watched in horrified awe (well, Alastor was quite gleeful) as their princess made well known why she was to be feared and respected. 

Moments. That’s all it took. Moments before the angel was slammed so hard into the cracked earth that it created a crater, and it’s head was torn from its body. Blue blood splattered across Charlie’s face as she rose from the crater on her wings. 

That’s when five other angels showed up, brought by the sounds of commotion. 

“Do you wish to challenge me as well?” Charlie asked them all at once. Her eyes burning into the masks of each one as she tossed the decapitated angel to the side, licking at the blood staining her black lips. 

Before anything else could happen, another figure entered the clearing, bearing a striking resemblance to Charlie herself, only this one was male. 

“Looks like daddy Luci decided to join the party...” Angel murmured. 

“My little fallen angel, it’s been centuries since you lost your temper. It’s rather refreshing, I must say. As for you five, what say you to leaving? Do you truly wish to feel the ire of two fallen angels? I can guarantee that you won’t survive should you decide not to leave of your own accord.”

“Your monstrosity has committed a high crime, Lucifer. She must be punished.”

At this, Charlie laughed, “You call me a monstrosity, yet your brother tried to exterminate sinners who are working towards redemption. What would the Heavenly Father think? After all, these sinners are trying to repent.”

The angel who had spoken tilted his head a bit, “Is this true?”

Finally, Alastor decided to step forward, to act as a “neutral party”, “It is true. We had all gathered in the hotel to comfort and support one other on this... difficult day. The angel in question entered the premises and mocked the sinners seeking redemption, calling us all ‘vermin’ to be ‘dealt with’.”

Lucifer, with a grin similar to Charlie and Alastor’s own, turned back to the angel, maliciousness dripping from his voice, “You see? My  _daughter_ only acted in defense of her people. Not to mention, your angel broke the rules. No angel is allowed to enter any home or establishment in Hell.”

The angel mulled over the new information for a moment, and everyone held their breath except for the three demons facing them. Lucifer and Charlie were in no way fearful of the angels. They knew that they could take on five with no issues, and Alastor simply stared adoringly to Charlie, not a care in the world that five angels stood before him. That’s when the bell signaling midnight rung out through the bloody night. 

“Very well. The bell has tolled. You shall all live another year. May those seeking redemption find it.” 

They all turned to fly away, but Lucifer called out once more, “Oh, and Michael.”

The angel that had spoken, now identified as Michael, stiffened and froze in place before turning only slightly to look at Lucifer. 

“If I ever catch an angel breaking my simple rules again, I will take great pleasure in killing every single one of them. Even you, dear brother.”

“I can assure you that no such thing will happen again. I give my word. Oh. And Father says ‘hi’.”

Lucifers only reaction was the narrowing of his eyes.

* * *

As all of the remaining angels vacated Hell, Charlie and her little motley crew remained outside. Finally, she lifted up her hand and sent the usual signal for the end of the cleansing into the sky, and demons from all around came to investigate what they had heard. Once many got a good look, they quickly retreated to a safe distance. 

Alastor and Lucifer both approached Charlie, who was still in her full form

“Here, my darling/fallen angel” both said at the same time, then glared at each other as they each went to hand Charlie their coat. 

Charlie took Alastor’s coat, not putting it on yet,before glancing at her father, “What? You can’t answer a call, but you hear about a fight and you come running? Do you still think I can’t handle myself?”

Lucifer looked away, seeming almost shameful, “Charlie, while I admit that I have been rather callous, I have my own reasons for not supporting your idea. I know you could fight every angel in heaven and win, but that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t worried. I should have been... more understanding. I realize that now.” 

Charlie’s eyes widened. This was the closest to an apology as she was ever going to get. That didn’t erase her anger though, and her wings shifted of their own accord, showing her irritation. 

“Darling, not to interrupt, but I do believe that you are making our local population a tad nervous at the moment.” He handed her his handkerchief to wipe off the blood, and she took it gratefully, her form shrinking to her normal state while she wiped her face. 

“You missed a spot, Sweetheart.”

Charlie looked confusedly at Alastor when he reached out and swiped his thumb at the corner of her lips, bringing the drop of blood to his own and licking it off, humming in thought.

Charlie just rolled her eyes, “You couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Why would I even try my dear?” Alastor said with a staticky laugh. 

Charlie chucked as she put Alastors coat on. 

Lucifer looked suspiciously between the two, “And what is your relationship with my daughter Radio Demon?”

Alastor laughed again, “I’m her Beau, of course! I simply couldn’t resist the charms of my little belle!”

“What! But Charlie—!”

Charlie raised her hand, palm facing her father, and used the same stern look she remembered her mother giving on multiple occasions, “Dad, you haven’t got a leg to stand on right now. I’m happy. He treats me right.”

Lucifer looked almost like a kicked puppy, muttering that his sweet little fallen angel had a new man in her life and didn’t need him anymore. Then he stood straight once more, “Well, I suppose that’s all I really need to know,” he turned to Alastor, “just know, Radio Demon, if you hurt her, I will not be nearly as merciful as my daughter.”

That’s when the moment was broken, by Angel of course, “Merciful! Babes just tore that saps head off! I ain’t ever seen her so pissed!”

The field went silent, but it was broken with a small chuckle that turned into full blown laughter. Charlie doubled over, her guffaws bringing tears to her eyes.

After near five minutes of her laughter, she stood upright again, wiping her tears away, “Yeah, I guess you weren’t down here the last time I lost my temper, huh? But you see, that’s why I try so hard to be kind, and to help you all. I know exactly what I’m capable of, Angel. I know I could raze all of Hell if I wanted to. Because if I’ve learned anything, it is that true kindness is only true when you are capable of true cruelty as well.”

That seemed to resonate with the sinners. After witnessing her fury, they finally understood why she was so pure. It wasn’t because she isn’tcapable of depravity, it’sbecause she is, and chooses a better path. 

“Well! Not to diminish the moment, but shall we go inside? I’ll even make my mother’s famous jambalaya. How does that sound, love? Alastor held out his hand to Charlie, who took it, smiling widely beside him. 

“I think that sounds grand.”


End file.
